rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gone Daddy Gone
Gone Daddy Gone is the ninth episode of the second season, and the 19th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot The team finds potential mob connections involving Maura's biological father. Maura spends time with Tommy and Jane evades sensitivity training. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with a woman running, she gets into her car, but a man breaks the window and reaches in and grabs her. The next day, Jane arrives at Maura’s for a daybreak run, but Maura isn’t even close to being ready because she is playing chess with Tommy. Jane asks what he is doing and he says that he is hanging out. Angela went to Atlantic City for a mini-vacation. Jane gets a call about a homicide and tells Maura that she has to go too. Maura says that she hasn’t been called in yet when suddenly, she is. Maura tells Tommy not to make a move while she is gone and Jane tells him not to make any moves. They get at the scene of the crime and Jane tells Maura that she can’t sleep with her brother. She says that she was attracted to his intelligent brain. She says that she can sleep with Tommy when he is a chess genius, but tells her that she is not serious. They go up to Korsak and he says the thieves stripped it before calling it in. Jane tells an officer to spread the word to people looking to sell parts to give them to homicide. The officer tells Jane that his name is Officer Duncan. Jane asks Korsak if she said something wrong and he says that Jane has to go to Sensitivity Training. She says that she doesn’t have time for that. Barry says that the car belongs to Melissa Joy Black. Korsak says that she must be a secretary and Jane says that isn’t sensitive. Jane says that Maura is coming with her and Maura says that Jane is deliberately trying to get her away from her chess game. Jane says that she drove her there. Jane and Maura go to the docks and one of the dock workers makes a comment of Jane’s breasts. Maura says that it is normal for them to do that. They walk up to a secretary and ask who is in charge. They talk to Ray Murphy, the Union Representative. He calls over Axel, the man who whistled at Jane. He says that he recognizes Melissa and says that she left halfway through her shift. There is a cry for help and they see that it is Melissa with an ice pick in her heart. Maura feels that Patty Doyle is back. They get the body out and Maura says that she is going to have to call Dr. Pike on the case. Korsak shares his disgust and Jane reminds him that it is not very sensitive. Bill Sutton comes up and introduces himself as the Dock’s Chief Executive Officer. He asks if they can cover up the body and says that it is horrible. Korsak asks if Patty Doyle has given any extortion threats lately and he says that there has been none because he has been trying to clean up the Docks and get away from Doyle’s grasp on them. Korsak tells Jane that they are not going to get anything from the Dock Workers because it is like the Brando movie. Korsak gives his best impersonation of Marlon Brando. Jane says that she will do the training just as long as Korsak doesn’t do that again. Later, Dr. Pike gets in and is complaining about Maura’s organization. Maura comes up and asks if there is something that he needs and he tells about the different evidences that there are. He says that Doyle is really a butcher. Maura walks off and Jane tells her that she shouldn’t worry about it because Doyle’s DNA. Jane sees that Maura is chatting with Tommy and playing their chess game. She wonders if anything is going on with them because of the smiley faces. Jane sees a woman come in and hides. The woman comes in and introduces herself as Carol Madigan, the Sensitive Training teacher. She asks where Jane is and Maura says that she is in the building, but she can’t see her. Korsak comes in and tells Jane that he has the address of Melissa’s place. They go to her place to find her sister, Shannon, home with her father, Richey. She says that her father is suffering from a head injury form working on the Docks. They ask if Richey ever had issues with Paddy Doyle. They tell Shannon that Melissa was working at the Docks. She says that the Union told her father that the accident was due to his drinking on the job. Melissa didn’t believe it so she took a job to find out. Dr. Pike comes in and tells her that he discovered a Micro SD card. He gloats that he is going to get credit for it and Maura leaves. Dr. Pike tries to sit in Maura’s chair, but she tells him not to. At the house, Maura is continuing her game of chess with Tommy when Paddy Doyle and his “associate” come in. The associate points a gun on them and says that he needs a doctor. She looks at the gun shot and says that she is going to need Tommy’s help. She asks why he got shot and Doyle says that it is business. She asks if Melissa was just “business” and he says that he didn’t kill the girl. At the station, Barry tells Jane that he pulled the surveillance footage and sees Melissa leaving. Barry shows what he found on the SD card. Officer Duncan comes in with a battery and tells him to take it to Evidence. He sets it down and tells her that he isn’t going to do it for homicide. Korsak comes in and says that Richey doesn’t have any connection to Doyle. The report showed that Richey’s alcohol level was off the charts. She tells him that she wants to go talk to the men now and Korsak says that they are there. At Maura’s, Tommy asks how long Maura knew that Doyle was her father. She says that it hasn’t been long. Doyle makes noises that make the associate tell Maura to fix him. She gets untied and goes over to him. She says that he is going to need to be on an IV and asks Doyle who her mother is. He avoids it and says that she would have loved her. Korsak and Jane get to the Docks and Axle comes up and compliments Jane’s body again. Korsak tells him to show respect. Jane talks to another Dock worker and Axel comes up and grab’s Jane’s butt. Korsak comes up and takes him into custody. Jane gets a call of another dead body. It is Doyle’s right-hand man, Kevin Brennan. They walk off to the scene. They arrive and Barry says that that something must have happened. Jane says that it could be a Mob war. Jane asks where Maura is when Dr. Pike shows up. He says that she was “unreachable”. Doyle gets up to leave and he says that he doesn’t kill women or children. He says that he is being framed. Jane gets in and gets them untied. Jane says that someone must have given Doyle up. Tommy says that Doyle has a heart because he loves Maura. Korsak says that none of those dead under Doyle’s hand were men. Jane says that he is not usually this messy and says that it would be brilliant if someone did. Officer Duncan comes in and she is nice to him. He smiles and says that he can take it to evidence. He leaves and Barry says that it is love. Inside the things that Duncan brought, they find a modifier. Maura comes in and questions Pike’s autopsy and says that she needs him to look at Melissa’s mouth. He says that he released it to the funeral home. She snaps at him and says that he better get it or she will send him to a place where he will not like it. He obliges. Jane and Korsak talk to Axel and he says that he isn’t saying anything. They make fun of his “moobs” and tell him that they have him for assault on an officer. Axel tells them that Richey was running to be for Union Representative and Jane says that they could be connected. Barry brings up that Ray left mid-shift too. They go out to the hall and see Carol Madigan with Axel. She says that Axel is filing a complaint on the department for making fun of his “moobs”. Jane puts up an act and apologizes to him and to Carol. They get into the elevator and Korsak congratulates her. Dr. Pike finds a skin particle from the mouth of Melissa. Maura tells him to make an addendum to his original report and he thanks her. Jane and Korsak go to the Docks and into Ray’s office. They hear something and go inside. They find Ray with an ice pick in his chest and Ray’s secretary in the closet tied up. They see that Ray’s fingers are broken and wonder who Ray gave up. Later at the medical center, Maura tells Jane that Ray was the one who killed Melissa because the bite mark matches Melissa’s dental records. Jane says that Doyle still could have told Ray to take Melissa out. Jane gets a message from Barry and tells Maura to come with her. They go to the other room and Barry says that he pulled off the information on the SD card. They watch a video and see that it wasn’t Doyle who put out the hit, but Bill Sutton, the Chief Executive. Maura tells them to hurry before Doyle gets there first. They get there to find Bill with broken fingers, but no sign of Doyle. Jane watches from the window as Doyle gets into his limo and drives away. Later, Angela gets home. She asks how her trip was. She says that it was fun. Doyle calls Jane and says that Richey as treated unfair. Meanwhile, Shannon finds a pile of cash in an envelope. Maura tells Jane to hang up and says that she doesn’t have to love him back. Angela asks what happened to the door. Jane says that Tommy forgot his key. Jane comes over and wins the chess game. She says that Tommy isn’t the only one with a “beautiful mind”. The episode ends. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *with Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *and Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *John Doman as Paddy Doyle *Ed Begley Jr. as T. Pike *Alex Fernandez as Officer Ronald Duncan *Spencer Garrett as Bill Sutton *Gwen McGee as Carol Madigan *Sage Mears as Shannon Black *Robert Neary as Conroy *Chris Nelson Norris as Ray Murphy *Michael Olifiers as Axel Dwyer *Marcella Lentz-Pope as Melissa Joy Black *Bellamy Jansen as Jennifer Lee Tong Bjork Van Tue *Ricky Fields as Jimmy Maranoka\Thomas Lee Jikin Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery 2x09-1.jpg 2x09-2.jpg 2x09-3.jpg 2x09-4.jpg RI ep209 08.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes